


Burn Slow

by redrosebouquet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrosebouquet/pseuds/redrosebouquet
Summary: Jensen pushes things a little too far, Misha makes sure he pays for it.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Burn Slow

Jensen should have known, in retrospect, that the only way this night was going to end was him handcuffed to a bed.

They had been teasing each other all through dinner, Misha sliding his foot up Jensen’s shin, Jensen gripping Misha’s thigh as he was speaking to someone across the table, Misha placing his hand on the back of Jensen’s neck and squeezing in that way that was usually reserved for the darkness of the bedroom. It was psychological torture, absolute warfare, so Jensen had done something stupid: he had fought back, placing his hand on Misha’s lap and drawing lazy circles along his thigh, avoiding the place Misha wanted him most. Misha’s eyes had gone dark when he had realized what Jensen had been doing, but they were around people, and Jensen knew he wouldn’t do anything too publicly.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Misha had whispered as the conversation around them was loud and boisterous, fueled by wine and whiskey.

“I think I’m getting close to getting you hard at the dinner table,” Jensen smiled as Misha arched an eyebrow.

“And what makes you think you’re allowed to do that?”

Jensen hadn’t said anything, he had just grinned and continued tracing the lines of the linen of Misha’s pants. The game was afoot, and he was ready to get dirty.

He was paying for the indiscretion now, for taking it a step farther than Misha had intended. Misha had wasted no time, the second the door had closed behind them, getting Jensen completely naked, scattering his expensive suit across the light wood floors of the apartment, only taking his tie to bind his wrists together. He had him by the back of the neck, dragging him none too gently to the bedroom, and pushing him down on the bed.

Even though he knew what was coming, seeing Misha worked up was so fun to egg on, Jensen couldn’t resist one more jab.

“What have you got for me tonight, huh?”

Like flash of lightning, Misha’s digs into his hair, dragging him up to standing so they were face to face.

“You think you can tease me like that and get away with it? You think you can make me hard in the middle of dinner and get away with it? That’s my job to do to you, not the other way around.”

The pressure on his scalp was intoxicating, and Jensen leaned into it, knowing that his brattiness was going to get him fucked hard. He was looking forward to it.

“Come on Mish, I was playing.”

Misha’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh no you weren’t, we haven’t even started playing, baby.”

Misha seized a pair of handcuffs and he wasted no time in sliding the silk tie off of Jensen’s wrist and replacing it with cold metal, pushing him down on the bed and locking his wrist in place on the headboard, he crossed in front of Jensen at a casual pace, as though he was going to get a cup of coffee, to lock his other wrist in place with another pair of handcuffs. He leaned over Jensen and kissed him roughly, groaning as Jensen pushed his tongue into Misha’s mouth, eager for more.

“What do you think, Jensen?” Misha whispers as he breaks the kiss, “What should I do with you tonight?”

Jensen’s eyes widen as Misha undoes his own tie, slowly sliding out of his blazer, unbuttoning his dress shirt, leaving him only in his dress pants that fitted him so well. He was a vision.

“I think you should fuck me.”

“Oh yeah? Hm. Funny, I thought I was the one that called the shots. Seems like someone needs to be put in his place.”

Misha stalks back and forth at the end of the bed, watching Jensen squirm and arch, trying to get him over there, trying to get started with the game. But then again, they had been playing the game for hours.

“You want me to fuck you, huh sweetheart? You want me to make sure there’s no doubt that you belong to me?”

“Yes,” Jensen breathes as Misha approaches him, his hand trailing up Jensen’s leg, pausing on his thigh, the very place of contention from dinner, “Please Mish. Fuck me.”

Misha smiles down at him, the kind of wicked smile that Jensen knew meant trouble.

“Well since you were so…disobedient tonight, I don’t think I will.”

Disappointment flooded Jensen, he had been so looking forward to this, to pissing Misha off enough that he would get fucked into the mattress, with a hand around his throat and bite marks on his shoulders.

Misha was rummaging in one of the drawers near the bed, and when he came out holding a bottle of lube, Jensen thought, stupidly, that maybe he was just teasing, maybe he was going to get fucked after all. Misha set the bottle down and began undoing his belt, letting his pants fall to the floor, sliding his briefs off, leaving him as naked as Jensen.

“Oh baby,” Misha cooed, lubing up his hand, “You think you get to call the shots, you get to tell me when to fuck you. That’s not how it works and you know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do Mish, but fuck-”

Misha’s hand wrapped around his cock, getting him slick within seconds, he arched up into the feeling of it, relishing the contrast of the cold liquid and Misha’s warm hand moving slowly up and down.

“So you’re not going to get what you want,” Misha continues, climbing onto the bed to straddle his hips, one hand still working his cock, “But I’m going to get what I want, and you’re going to give it to me, aren’t you?”

“Yeah honey, yeah I-”

This time, Misha cuts him off by sinking down onto his cock slowly. Jensen can’t help but cry out at the surprise and the feel of it, all cool and warm and slick at the same time.

“Open your mouth,” Misha growls once he’s fully seated on Jensen. Jensen doesn’t even think twice before obeying, and Misha pushes his middle and his index finger inside his mouth. Jensen lets his tongue swirl around them, moaning as Misha moves up and down just a little.

“You look desperate right now, sweetheart. Does that feel good? Me riding you while you suck my fingers?”

Jensen nods desperately.

“You’re such a dirty whore for this, thinking getting me riled was going to get you what you wanted. You’re mine, I do with you what I please, and tonight I’m gonna use your cock to get me off, yeah?”

“Yeah Mish, I’m yours,” Jensen says between his fingers. Misha picks up the pace slightly, and leans forward to wrap his hand around Jensen’s throat.

“Did I say you could stop sucking my fingers? Keep going.”

Jensen does, only stopping when Misha pulls his fingers from his mouth to start touching his own cock. Jensen watches him shamelessly, as Misha jerks himself, one hand still around Jensen’s throat, still moving up and down on his cock, now at a more punishing pace. The sight of Misha’s cock in front of him, unable to touch it for himself, was maddening.

Jensen pulls at the handcuffs binding him, relishing the feel as the cold metal cut into his skin. Misha noticed the movement and smiled.

“Look at you, such a fucking slut for my cock, so needy and desperate, even when you think you’re in control.”

“Fuck you make me hard,” Jensen manages, still watching as Misha used him in every possible way.

“I know it, baby, I can feel how hard you are inside me, how bad you wanna come, but you don’t get to until I say so.”

“Mish,” Jensen breathes, leaning into the feeling of his fingers on his neck and the quick thrusts on his cock, “I wanna touch you.”

Misha laughs a little wildly.

“Of course you do, you’re my dirty little whore. You don’t get to, not this time. You tease me at dinner and you have to watch me come all over you. I know you want my cock in your mouth, but disobedient sluts don’t get what they want, do they?”

Jensen can feel himself getting closer, the dirty talk working its way through him, compounded with the sight of Misha using him so thoroughly was pushing him towards his release.

Misha can, evidently, sense it too, because he picks up the pace, tightening his grip on Jensen’s neck and jerking himself even faster.

“I’m gonna come all over you, and then you’re gonna come inside me.”

“Yeah Mish, please, I want it bad.”

“Fuck, I’m coming baby-”

“Mish, I, I-”

Jensen’s eyes roll back in his head as the pressure on his neck, the tightening of Misha around his cock, and Misha’s hot come hitting his stomach all combine, and he comes hard, spilling inside Misha, his name caught on his lips.

After a few seconds, Misha rolls off of him, pressing a sloppy kiss to his sweaty forehead as he unlocks the handcuffs. Jensen’s arms fall, limp, back onto the bed. Misha slides next to him, pulling him onto his chest.

“Do you think you learned your lesson?”

“Yeah,” Jensen sighs, “Still wanna be your slut though.”

Misha laughs, kissing him again.

“You’ll always be my slut, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just out here spam posting these lmao, get them out of my head


End file.
